


Bad Dream

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bumper is only mentioned in this, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of Death, Mentioned Other Barden Bellas, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: Set after the finals of Pitch Perfect. Beca and Jesse spend the night together as a couple. During the night in the middle of a calming rainstorm, Beca has a nightmare of Jesse getting killed. In this, Beca and Jesse are married.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bad Dream

(Nightmare) 

The Bellas were just coming down the steps from the Regionals stage and they saw the Treblemakers interacting with the Tonehangers and it certainly wasn't friendly. Bumper was such a jerk, he could even get on old guys' nerves. One of them was asking Jesse to fight him and Beca felt her heart jump with fear. 

Jesse was her first true love and she was not going to let him go. If she had it her way, she would have Jesse all to herself and no other woman would be allowed to touch him. 

"You," the Tonehanger said, getting Jesse's attention. "Fight me."

"What?" Jesse asked confused as the Tonehanger demanded him to fight him. 

What started out as a funny fight turned violent suddenly. The Tonehanger who was holding Jesse by his hoodie suddenly pulled an eight inch pocketknife from his pocket and Jesse didn't see it. The older man scratched Jesse's face and arm with it; suddenly he made a downward motion, poking Jesse right in the torso, right above his abs. The eight inch pocketknife had gone halfway into Jesse's body, and when the older man brought the knife out, half of it was covered with blood. 

Jesse dropped to his knees in complete shock, feeling like a sword had just passed through him. He began panting hard as he fell onto his back, holding his wound. 

Seeing that blood covered pocketknife was the last straw for Beca and she sprang into action. Without a second thought, she tackled the Tonehanger who stabbed Jesse and the knife fell out of the older man's hand. Campus police showed up and stopped the fight before Beca could really let the Tonehangers have it. Bumper explained what happened to campus security and the Tonehangers (including the one who stabbed Jesse) were handcuffed and escorted away. 

"Jesse, speak to me please." Beca cried as she slid on her knees to Jesse's side. 

Beca gently moved Jesse's hand and unbuttoned his shirt so she could see how badly he had been injured. His stab wound wasn't entirely that deep as it looked but it still worried Beca immensely. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Bimini Bay Solar Guard mask and attached it around Jesse's torso, stopping the bleeding. 

"Beca, I love you." Jesse said to his lover, feeling his strength slowly slipping away. 

"I love you too." Beca sobbed back as she tried to keep him awake. She put her hands on both of Jesse's cheeks, leaned over and kissed him. Jesse weakly used his non bloody hand to stroke her curled hair. 

The ambulance was heard pulling up from behind her, and Beca sadly ended her kiss with Jesse. She couldn't lose him; he was the only boy she loved so deeply. 

"Jesse, hang in there please. You're gonna be okay." Beca tried to get her boyfriend to stay with her but she could tell his strength was slipping. 

Two paramedics wearing blue uniform shirts with badges and pins walked to where Jesse laid, being held still in Beca's arms with his head resting on her lap underneath the softness of her skirt, and she held his hand. The first paramedic put his stethoscope in his ears to see if Jesse's heart was needing attention while the second paramedic took vital signs. One of them put an nasal cannula up his nose to help him breathe.

"He's dead." One of them said and Beca felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She held Jesse's lifeless body in her arms and sobbed onto his chest as the coroner arrived. The man she loved was dead and there was nothing she could do to save him. 

(End nightmare) 

Beca jolted up in bed, sweat all over her body. She instantly looked to her side and saw Jesse beside her, breathing steadily. Seeing his handsome face brought an overwhelming sense of relief over the Bella and she took several deep breaths to calm herself down. Why did she have this nightmare? Was it just a bad dream or a sign? 

Careful to not wake her husband, Beca got out of bed and went into the master bathroom she and Jesse shared. She turned on the sink and splashed some cold water onto her face and sighed, feeling a little better. She then left the master bedroom and went into the kitchen to get some water, not knowing Jesse had sensed her nightmare. Beca sat on the large brown leather couch in the modern living room of the house she and Jesse lived in together and held a cup of soothing cold water in her hand. 

"Beca?" Jesse asked as he entered the living room in his pajama pants. "What's wrong?" 

"I had a bad dream, so I'd thought I'd drink some water." Beca replied, sorry she had woken up her husband. 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Jesse sat beside his wife, concerned for her. 

"I had a nightmare about you. Something bad happened to you." 

"What happened to me in this bad dream that you had?" 

"Remember the fight you and the Trebles had freshman year with that older group, the Tonehangers? Well, I had a nightmare that the one who tried to pick a fight with you pulled an eight inch pocketknife on you and he stabbed you with it. Then you told me you loved me as I held you and the paramedics told me you were dead. I then cried on your chest as you were lifted onto a stretcher and taken away from me forever." 

Jesse was stunned silent. Beca had a nightmare about him getting killed. That shook him quiet and almost made him dizzy. He remembered the fight with the Tonehangers (a group of former Treblemakers) quite well because mainly they asked for it. Most older men didn't ask for a fight with a group of young college men. Jesse couldn't imagine himself dying in Beca's arms, he would rather die for her and with her rather than die in her arms and leave her heartbroken. 

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Jesse promised her. "I'm not injured or dead. I'm alive, well and right here with my own wife." 

"You're the first man I ever truly loved Jesse and I want you to be the only one." Beca said honestly. Never had she felt such deep love for anyone. 

"You're the first girl I've ever really been close with, and that is something special." Jesse agreed. 

Needing to feel him for a moment, Beca pulled Jesse close and she cuddled onto his chest, instantly relaxing when she heard his heart beating in her ear. For a moment, Beca was glad she was hearing his heartbeat instead of wearing headphones. 

"Hearing your heartbeat brings me great comfort." Beca said softly but Jesse heard her. 

"Having your hair on me is very soothing." Jesse ran his fingers through Beca's soft brushed hair. 

Beca heard Jesse's steady heartbeat and it seemed to calm her down now. She took a deep breathing, steadying her racing nerves. Then, a realization came to Beca's mind. Jesse was right about everything when she first met him. She grew to love him so deeply, she couldn't imagine living without him and she flocked over him so many times. 

"You were right about everything you said in the radio station when we first met." Beca said. 

"I always am." Jesse teased, Beca playfully smacking his arm in response. 

Now completely calm and relaxed, sleepiness came back to the Bella. Beca let go of her husband and finished her tea, now sleepy. Good thing it was the summer so they could sleep in as much as they wanted before school started back up again. 

"Let's go back to bed, husband." Beca smiled tiredly. 

"Alright, wife, let's go back to bed." Jesse smiled back. 

He stood and took Beca's teacup to the kitchen, placing it in the sink before he walked back into the living room. Beca stood and followed her husband back into their bedroom, closing the door behind her when she and Jesse entered. She got back into bed beside her husband, and the newly married couple cuddled close to each other. 

"Thank you for everything you do." Beca mumbled tiredly. 

"Thank you for loving me." Jesse smiled, on the verge of falling asleep. 

With a passionate kiss, Beca and Jesse fell asleep beside each other, hand in hand. Both of them were alive, safe and well and their future together looked bright. Nothing would ever happen to one of them, not while the other was here to keep them safe. All bad dreams disappeared for good and the rest of the peaceful night was calm and quiet.


End file.
